Kingdom hearts Contestshipping style!
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: Kingdom hearts is the most popular game in Drew's high school but what will be do one day if he woke up and he was Sora? Will he survive to the end? Maybe...Contestshipping hinted one sided Hoennshipping along with some humor :]
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts!...Contestshipping Style!**

Summary: Kingdom Hearts...the most popular game in Drew's high school, so popular that even he teachers are playing it during breaks, and what will he do if he woke up one day and he was Sora?!

Me: You don't know how long I waited to do this!

Drew: Do you ever stop torturing me?

Me: yea, but...really...I waited forever!

Drew: Wheres May?

Me: Awwwwwww Your worried about May!

Drew: No! Shes usually here, JW

Me: What ever...say hi to a old friend

Rose: Hiya Drew! And Twilight, I knew your KH obsessiveness will crack soon!

Me: I knew it too, Go Disclaimer Dude

Rose, Drew: Disclaimer Dude?

Me: You Roseboy

Drew: KoEH does not own Pokemon OR Kingdom Hearts if she did, this story will be for real...done

Rose: Yeah, well, okay here's chapter one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Drew walked to class, he wanted to get home and play Kingdom Hearts, the most popular games that's out. He seen teachers play it in the staff room when he passed. He spotted his friends-Brenden and Ash. He caught up to them

"Hey, ready for Drama?" Brenden asked

"Half and half" Drew replied

"Your thinking about May aren't you?" came a new voice, Solidad, a 16 year old girl,11th grade (**according to my math it is**)

"What?!" Drew exclaimed, "no!"

"Good, because if anyone got a chance with her it's me!" Brenden said. Solidad rolled her eyes

"How far are you in Kingdom Hearts?" she asked, walking with them

"I just defeated Cerberus!" Brenden announced

"So?" Drew snapped, "Jafar!"

"Jafar, in Genie mode!" Ash said proudly and loudly because Misty was watching

"That's cool," Solidad said, "Ursula!"

"Wow!" the three boys said, your that far?"

"Yup! See ya! I got some class to go to!'

"Hey if you can be any Kingdom Hearts character, who will it be?" Ash asked

"Riku," Brenden said, "he's cool!"

"Only because half the girls in this school are Riku-lovers" Drew sighed, entered the classroom and his eyes absentmindedly wandered towards _her_. May was chatting to her friends, Dawn, Kelly, Erica, Rebbecca, and Misty. Brenden and Sid saw him eying her and they both came forward and shook him by the shoulders so he snapped out of his trance. Drew kept eying her, she had the most breath taking smile in the grade, she wasn't as pretty as some of his fan girls, but who cares. May turned around and smiled at Drew, Brenden and Sid. Ash, Rafe and Wally groaned and they pushed the three May-obsessed guys in and the class started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew walked home and slammed the door shut. "Drew! Don't slam the door!" his mother yelled

"SORRY!" he called, he went up to his room and did his homework and then started playing KH. He got as far as the Parasite Cage, it was good enough, he showered, changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A girl with brown hair was lying on the beach, Drew had no idea who she was and he bent over her._

"_Who are you?" he asked, "where did you come from?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Drew lazily opened his eyes, that was one of the best naps he ever had, he lifted his hands to cover up the sun's rays hitting his eyes...wait, he wasn't sleeping on his bed, he was sleeping on a beach!

"Drew! You lazy bum!" came a voice Drew knew so well he shifted his head a bit and May was standing over him, her face over his (**and someone random comes in and pushes her into him**), "I knew I'd find you slacking of here!"

"What May? What are you talking about?" Drew asked, "How did I get here?" _Wait a sec...I seen this before! It was the beginning of Kingdom Hearts...Sora was sleeping on the beach...and Kairi woke him up and..._Drew thought. Apparently May thought nothing was wrong and she walked off, Drew looked down at his clothes, the same as usual-black turtle neck, purple jacket, and turquoise pants along with a rose pendent on small chains, at least he wasn't wearing his pajamas. He followed May until they reached a place where a raft was sitting on the sand, and next to it was...

"B-Brenden?" Drew stammered with amazement, he looked up and shrugged

"Just because you and May are a slack offs, that means more work for me!" Brenden said, "don't tell me you where stuffing down Paopu together!"

"No!" Drew said, he knew what the Paopu did of course, "well at least the raft is done!" he finished, suddenly excited about the whole thing now, he wandered into the water, "I can't wait to see the other worlds! Right, guys?" May and Brenden was watching him with interest, then Brenden/Riku said

"If there really is other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? If May never washed up ashore, we would've lived our whole lives on this island"

"Why are you sounding so ungrateful?" May asked as Drew waded back to them, she left the beach so Drew was alone with Brenden, he sneered

"If two people share the Paopu fruit together, they remain a part of each other's lives forever, if you won't share one with May, maybe I will!" (**eh, Brenden's got a lot of nerve...no offense Riku lovers**)

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Drew sighed, he leaned on his pillows and thought it through...he woke up and he was on Destiny Islands...Drew rolled around on supposed-to-be-Sora's bed tried to sleep, hoping that his alarm clock will ring and he'll be back at home, in his world where Kingdom Hearts will only exist on his TV.

------------------------------------------------------------- So little time...so much to do...

Roselia ran down the hall of the Sea Temple looking for her friend Absol she held a letter that she found Buizel holding and she couldn't believe Manaphy will do such a thing. She finally found him in the temple's garden...sleeping. Roselia started shaking him and when Absol wouldn't wake she used Poison Sting on him until he did.

"Ahh!" Absol screamed into Roselia's face, "I'M SORRY DREW, I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I'LL MASTER RAZOR WIND BEFORE THE NEXT FESTIVAL!!!!!!!"

"Um...Absol, this is another story...where supposed to meet Drew in (word) (word)" Roselia explained with a sweat drop

"oh really?" Absol said, "okay, I suppose Kingdom already cracked" (.**...Everyone knew I was going to crack soon and write this?**) "okay let's start from the beginning, um...uh...what?"

"oh okay, uh...right...MANAPHY IS MISSING!" Roselia yelled

"WHAT!?" Absol hollered and he jumped up

"But, he left this note" Roselia said with a sigh, Roselia handed the note to Absol who read it and his mouth fell open...and just then Vaporeon and Lapras (**MY Vaporeon and Lapras on LeafGreen!**) came in.

"Roselia what are you doing?" Vaporeon asked, "maybe you like to wake up early, but we don't"

"MANAPHY IS GONE" Absol screamed

"He what?" Vaporeon and Lapras yelled at the same time (Kyogre comes in)

Kyogre: Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep

**...um back to story**

"I went to say morning to Manaphy and I found Buizel holding this note" Roselia sighed and handed the note to Lapras who read it aloud

_Dear Roselia,_

_I'm so sorry to disappear at a time like this..._

_The stars are blinking out one by one..._

_And as the Prince of the Sea I got a request for you and Absol..._

_Go to Traverse Town and find a person with a key..._

_He can be the only hope for our survival..._

_Ask for someone named_ (**name, I don't wanna spoil it**)

_Manaphy_

"Traverse Town?" Lapras asked, "another world?"

"Yes, Manaphy asked them to do it and they will go find Dr- I mean this key thingy and everyone else can have a good lie in" Vaporeon said, "Get Deoxys to give you his old Gummi Ship"

**Destiny Islands: Day Two...**

Drew sighed and walked along a cliff in the mountain, a good night's sleep and still stuck in Sora's place...why can't this be Pokeshipping, WHY?! Drew stopped as he found the entrance to a cave and Drew peeked in and saw a huge rock with a chalk drawing on it, it looked oddly like a drawing he did when he was a kid...but one was defiantly drawn by him, the other...he had a suspicion it was drawn by May. Absentmindedly, Drew picked up a chalk that was lying next to the rock and added a small detail...

_The World has been connected..._

Drew looked around him, nobody was there, Drew turned to look at the rock again

_Tied to the Darkness..._

"What?" Drew exclaimed, he jumped up and suddenly a hand jerked his collar

"Move it Drew, we got to get really! We're departing tomorrow remember!" May yelled

"I know! I know! Look I got mushrooms!" Drew said hastily, (**mushrooms? lol**) he looked over his shoulder as May dragged him back to the beach by his wrist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------**At Sunset**

Drew, Brenden and May sat on their favorite tree branch, it had a beautiful (**I would say 'romantic' but Brenden's fat head is ruining the effect**) view of the sunset and as they watched the sun set. Brenden sighed and muttered something and May, tried to break the pause by rummaging in her pocket and took out a half complete Teassel (sp?) Shell lucky charm. "Sailors used to wear this in hopes of returning to their home" she murmured, she took out a needle (those thick ones) and she added another point, (t**hose lucky charms are just 5 shells sewn together so it looks like a star**)

"You nervous?" Drew asked her

"A bit" she admitted, "but it's going to be a interesting trip"

Brenden shrugged and jumped of the branch and he walked home, May and Drew looked at each other (Drew blushed a bit as he caught her eye) and shrugged and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenden looked out at the ocean from his balcony

"The door is opening..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

May put the finishing touches on her Teassel Shell charm...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay...beach ball, floats, swim suit, beach umbrella and-" Drew paused in packing his stuff as he heard thunder, "Our raft!" Drew ran to the window...

"Drew! Dinner's ready!Drew?"

The only movement was the window drapes as they fluttered as the wind blew in from the open window.

He walked outside and saw tied to the dock was"May and Brenden's boats?" Drew ran along the dock. He came to a sudden halt as Brenden came into view, watching some sort of giant shadow ball (**well...it looks like one..**.)

"Brenden...what? Where's May? I thought she was with you?" Drew exclaimed at once

"The door...has opened..." Brenden whispered

"What?" Drew asked, not understanding

"The door has opened, and now we can go see the outer world" Brenden said as he turned around to face him.

"but...what about May?" Drew asked him

"She's coming with us!" Brenden snapped, "but once we step through, we might not be able to come back...we might not see our parents again...there's no turning back...but I' not going to let fear stop us, this may be our only chance...I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS"

"Brenden..."

A dark aura appeared at Brenden's feet and some snake like aura slithered from the ground and wrapped themselves around him and when Drew came a feet a away from him, the some happened, Brenden extended an arm and held out his hand Drew reached forward and before he could grab his hand the darkness swallowed him up entirely, and a burst of light appeared and Drew was standing at the entrance of a cave and in his right hand was...

"Is this a key? Or a sword" Drew burst out, staring at the huge key-shaped sword in his hand

_The Keyblade..._

"The Key- what?"

_The Keyblade...you now possess the strongest weapon in the world! _

"Okay..."

(Move it Roseboy, the game isn't going to move itself you know)

"Whatever..."

(Just go into that cave, Drew...Ash would've made a better Sora)

"okay, sure whatever and who are you?"

(I'm Kingdom of Every Heart's super cool Rayquaza, your temporary guide for surviving till the end)

"Okay...that's weird..." drew muttered (Rayquaza gets ready to use Hyper Beam), "Okay I'm going!" Drew dashed into the cave entrance and he came to a small clearing, there was a wood door on the other side and standing in front of it was-

"May?" she turned around and oddly, her eyes looked blank

"Dr...ew..." a gust of wind came from behind her and she came forward and Drew held out his arms, and she fell into them and disappeared and he too was blown back and when he opening his eyes again he was on another beach, with a pitch black sky and a beach with whiter sand. He turned around and standing behind him was the biggest, and ugliest Heartless he seen so far.

"Okay...here comes, stay clam...don't panic..." (**You get really nervous before your first ever boss battle**)

The Heartless lunged, Drew was caught off guard and got hit in the side

(You must really suck at fighting...)

"Your supposed to be my guide now gimme some tips!"

(Whatever, here's that old saying, _When you come to face a gigantic enemy, aim for the eyes, no one can train one's eyes_...good luck surviving, now I'm going to get a bite to eat)

"Some guide" Drew muttered, but he followed Rayquaza's tips, aim for the eyes...he jumped and hit the heartless right in the middle of it's pupil

(comes in with a donut and coffee) bullseye)

"thanks for nothing" Drew snapped and he made the killing blow the Heartless' remains evaporated into the Shadow ball thingy and drew was sucked into it as well...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been searching forever!" Absol roared, "how long does it take to find one person in Traverse Town anyway?!"

"Not forever no.." Roselia muttered, "15 minutes, hey, where's Buizel?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buizel wandered into a alleyway and leaning against the wall was a 14 year old boy with green hair. Buizel climbed on his lap and licked his face, he stirred and woke up.

"A-a Buizel?" Drew looked around the Buizel's shoulder and saw a dark town, with black sky

"bui! Bui!" Buizel said happily and it ran off, Drew stood up and walked out of the alley way he was suddenly attack buy several smaller heartless and one wearing armor. Drew braced himself and fought each one off, one buy one. There was only a few more left but Drew felt exhausted, he ran into the nearest house and slammed the door shut-

"Hey kid, you new around here?" Drew stared at the person behind the counter and saw Sid, "if your not here to buy anything then get out!"

"but the heartless..."

"Darn things," Sid took a camera like thing and opened the door

"YOUR BAD FOR BUSSNESS CREEPS!" (**That was from the Manga**) Sid slammed the door shut and faced Drew

"So you new here?"

"Yea, where is here? And have you seen anyone named May or Brenden?" he asked

"This is Traverse Town, a place for people who lost their original world and no, but this is a pretty big place so take a look around"

Drew sighed and thanked Sid anyway and as soon as he came out someone approached him. Drew looked up at her (**Yes I said HER**) and recognized the pink hair and light blue eyes, it was Solidad alright, she was wearing her usual clothes with a eagle pendent and there was also a scar on her face. She looked more serious...and murderous for she was carrying a huge blade in the shape of a gun (**It's name is the ****Gunblade****, I think**)

"Listen, I'm sorry but i have to ask you to take a nap..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?"

"May...?" drew murmured,

"May? Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Drew sat up and saw...Rebbecca, "hey Saori, I think you over did it"

"It's Solidad" Solidad snapped. Drew took a closer look at Rebbecca's clothes, the first one to be not wearing their usual, her clothes where black and thief-like (**lol she's not a thief**). He sighed, groaned and fell back on the bed. Rebbecca peeked outside and "um Solidad, they're coming!"

"Go! We're coming" Solidad said, she turned to Drew, "come on Drew, time to fight some heartless"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was surrounded by heartless rows and rows of them every so often one attacked and Drew did his best to fight them off and he herd voices from above

"C'mon Absol you can do better!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Absol's protect faded and he and Roselia fell and landed on Drew's back, they took one look at the weapon in Drew's hand and they burst out in unison

"The Key!" Drew shook them off and stared hopelessly at the thousands and thousands of heartless

"C'mon fight!" Roselia said to him

"We'll back you up!" Absol added, feeling reassured Drew along with Roselia and Absol started fighting the heartless. Drew's offensive attacks where good but his defense stunk...

"Synthesis!"Roselia cried and instantly Drew was cured. **(You can use healing moves on party members**)

"Hey thanks!" he returned to fighting and saw a glimpse of Absol using Water Pulse to take out a huge amount of heartless in one blow. Roselia joined in and they used a combination of Razor Wind and Petal Dance.

Finally the last heartless was gone and they found Solidad and Rebbecca. Roselia told Drew about world traveling, "Do you want to come with us?" she asked

"but...my friends..." he muttered looking at the floor

"don't worry we'll find 'em too!" Roselia said

"We will?" Absol whispered

"We need him to find the king!" Roselia snapped back

"Go with them Drew" Solidad advised, "especially if you want to find your friends"

"Okay then..."

"But..." Roselia said, "you can't come looking like that!" she added looking at his glum face, "smile! Our ship runs on happy faces!"

"Yup! Gotta look goofy like us" Absol added while Roselia rolled her eyes at him, Drew sighed and forced a smile.

"Okay then!" Solidad and Rebbecca left, leaving Drew with his new friends, "so where are we going?"

"Hold it!" Roselia said holding up her blue rose

"Um...red means stop, Roselia" Absol whispered, she rolled her eyes again and held up her red rose instead

"We're going to go to many different worlds, but whatever you do, _do not_ tell the people there we came from another world! We're going to be interfering enough as it is"

"Yup! We gotta protect the world border!" Absol added ("Gah! The _ORDER_!" Roselia sighed)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" was all Drew could say when he saw the Gummi Ship

"Yup!" Roselia added proudly, and she sweat dropped when drew started poking around here and there. Suddenly and broom pounded on Drew's head and he looked behind him

"Please! Can you not touch everything you see!?" Flygon snapped, who was holding the broom

"Don't make a mess okay?" Masquerain added, scrubbing the floor, Drew sweat dropped big time.

"They are Flygon and Masquerain, they're the mechanics of this ship!" Roselia said.

"And I'm the captain of this ship!" added a new voice as soon as Drew located the source he sweat dropped again, it was his Butterfree alright, but she was _tiny_

"Buckle your seat belt we're off!" Masquerain yelled. There was a jerk and Drew had a slight case of motion sickness until..

"Hey Drew look out the window!"

Drew looked out the window and saw millions and millions of stars on a inky black sky. "wow! If only Brenden and may can see this!"

"And We''re here!" Masquerain called

"It's Wonderland!" Absol said. He and Roselia went for the exit, Drew followed, Butterfree rolled her compound eyes and flew onto Drew's shoulder.

"Now, when you get out of the Gummi Ship, look left, right and-" Roselia started

"um...guys...look down"

"Down?" Absol and roselia looked down, they where standing on...NOTHING!, "ahhhhhhhh!" Drew grabbed Absol's tail and all four of them (Butterfree included) fell into the blackness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Roles**

Sora-Drew (a bit OOC, but you'll live with it)

Kairi-May

Riku-Brenden

Mickey Mouse-Manaphy

Donald-Roselia

Goofy-Absol

Pluto-Buizel

Leon-Solidad

Yuffie-Rebbecca

Cid-um...Sid

Chip n' Dale-Flygon and Masquerain

Jimmy Cricket-Tiny Butterfree

Minnie/Daisy-Vaporeon and Lapras

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Eh, how was chapter one

Rose: not that bad

Drew: it stunk

Me: is it just because you where a bit OOC?

Drew: not really, it's what's about to happen that stinks

Me: stop complaining

Rose: review people, Drew and Co. might land on some pillows if Twilight's feeling nice, but if not it might be some spikes pointing up, who knows...to find out...

May: Review!

Me: Hiya May! Yo, Drew your girlfriend's here

Drew: She's not my girlfriend!

Me and Rose: Yeah, right

Ash: Why wasn't I Sora? I usually have the lead role!

Me: Give someone else the spotlight for a change


	2. Drew in Wonderland XD

**Kingdom Hearts Contestshipping Style**

Me: Yay for chapter two!

Drew: Boo for chapter two!

Rose: Why do you complain so much?

Drew: It's me, and where's may? Somewhere in the worlds?

Me: Correct answer! Here have a cookie

Drew: okay...

Rose: (smirks)

Me: (smirks)

Drew: Your scaring me

Rayquaza: (smirks)

Drew: what are you smirking about?

Twopaw: (smirks)

Drew: who are you?

Twopaw: A contestshipper, what do you think Spinach head?

Drew: Oh great, now I have to deal with three contestshippers, and one extremely annoying Rayquaza

Twopaw: You need to learn to live with it, Roseboy

Drew: if i do the disclaimer now will you stop smirking?

Me, Rose, Twopaw and Rayquaza: Maybe...

Drew: Okay...kingdom of every heart does not own kingdom hearts or pokemon, and there's a 99.9 percent that she never will

Me: but, there's a 0.1 percent chance that I will!

Twopaw: such horrible odds

Drew:...

**Chapter 2: Drew in Wonderland XD**

"Owwwwww..." Drew moaned, he landed on hard floor and Roselia and Absol landed on top of him. (**just imagine it!**)

"Just like when we met" Roselia said

"Just get off! Your killing my back!" Drew whined. Roselia and Absol got off him and they all stood up.

"I'm late! I'm late!" a voice said, the trio looked down and a rabbit holding a huge watch was running towards a door, and he slipped in. Drew peeked at the door and,

"How do we get in? This door's tiny!"

"No..."yawned the door, "your just simply to big, just drink that potion and you can come in"

they drank the potion and shrank

"Wow! The outside world is so mysterious!" Drew said

"I think it's a little too mysterious" Roselia muttered, they entered the door...

---------------------------The other side of the door

"the court is now in session!"

It was the weirdest Court house drew ever seen.

"This girl is the culprit," said the Queen of Hearts, "know why? Because I say so, that's why"

"That is completely unfair!" snapped the girl, (**lol Alice**) "You may be the queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so-mean!" The Queen of Hearts lost her temper.

"Convinced guiltily of attempted theft of my heart!" The Queen roared, "off with her head!"

"theft of her heart?" Drew muttered, the soldiers surrounded Alice, "hey I know who the real thief is!''

"Oh no...Drew!" Roselia moaned

"You do?" the QoH asked, "very well then, bring me evidence of her innocence, or it's off with all of your heads! This court is suspended for now"

Drew, Roselia and Absol walked to the cage where Alice is.

"Don't worry! We'll find the real thief" he assured her.

"Try talking to the Cheshire Cat, I meet him in the woods" she suggested, "he might know something" Then someone drew a curtain.

"Get going!" spat a card solider, "you may not speak with the defendant!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the woods

"Where is that cat?" Absol mumbled

"He must be here somewhere" Roselia growled

"If only I can remember where he was in the game!" Drew said, "I can't remember anything!"

"Amnesia?" Roselia asked

"I don't think so...AH!" he jumped back because dangling from a tree branch by his tail was a fat, purple cat.

"I never knew the Cheshire Cat was FAT" Roselia giggled, "You are the Cheshire Cat right?"

"Yes" the cat said, "here you go" he dropped a small box, it bounced off Absol's head and into Drew's hands

"What is it?" Drew asked, Absol was rubbing his head with his paws, "owwwww"

"The evidence you seek is in that box" the CC said, "or is it?" and he vanished

"What's in this thing?" Drew opened the box by half an inch and peeked inside and out jumped

"A Heartless!" Roselia moaned

"Hurry, it's going to the court room" Absol ran after it and aimed a Razor Wind it it, it missed. The heartless aimed it's claw at the Queen of Hearts, Drew swung his Keyblade and it jumped down and ran off.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" roared the Queen of Hearts

"He's your evidence! Your majesty!" Drew said and Roselia used Magical Leaf and it hit.

"Grrrrrr, fine! Alice is declared innocent" (**sorry not like the real one**) Roselia and Absol opened the curtain and Alice was gone!

"WHERE IS ALICE!"

"Uh oh..."

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Um...let's go look for Alice!" Drew and co. ran back into the woods

-----------------------------------------Okay...back into the woods------------

"do you think the Heartless took Alice?" Roselia asked

"I thought the Heartless attack on the spot?" Drew said, "AH!" The Cheshire Cat reappeared.

"Might you be looking for Alice?"

"Is she here" Drew asked

"Maybe, maybe not"

**Okay, sorry but I haven't seen this cut scene for some time and forgot the Manga events**

The Cheshire Cat made them fight a huge Heartless, not as big as the one on Destiny Islands, but it was still pretty big. It already burned up Roselia and Absol's buttocks. (**Ha, ha, ha!**)

"Hmmmm, Maybe your missing something" the Cheshire Cat told Drew, "I'll give you something your missing" he snapped his fingers and the tip of Drew's Keyblade emitted a few flakes of snow. Then a entire blizzard, and Roselia (who was running by) got put out. "Phew...wait, Drew did you do that?"

"Oh, great Scott, PUT ME OUT TOO!" Absol yelled

"Why don't you just use Water Pulse on yourself?" Roselia asked, rolling her eyes

"Oh...yea..." Absol put himself out with Water Pulse.

"Now..now...the Keyblade wielder should be able to use a little magic right?"

"This...this..is magic?"

"Are you deaf or something?" the Cheshire Cat snapped

"Drew!" Roselia called, "the Heartless is behind you!" He spun around and tried to use the Blizzard attack again, it did little damage.

"Concentrate!" Roselia roared

"I am!" Drew snapped

"Imagine the enemy freezing!" Roselia called, 'AND HURRY!"

"_The enemy will FREEZE_" Drew aimed the tip of the Keyblade and it froze

"Whoa..." Roselia murmured

"cool.." Absol said

"Oh my" said the CC

"Phew! I thought I'll never master the magic!"

"Oh...about Alice.." the Cheshire Cat murmured, dissolving slightly, "I'm afraid that shes not here"

"What do you mean?" Absol asked

"I'm afraid she's gone...with the shadows...into the darkness..."

"Eh, what ever then, time to go..." Roselia pulled on Drew's arm and as they exited through the door again, the Keyblade vibrated slightly and there was a click..like a door getting locked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That cat! We should have destroyed him when he refused to join us!"

"It's too late now..."

"But the boy is a problem...he found one of the keyholes"

"And it'll take him forever to find the others..." added a new high pitched voice, "but all the pieces are falling to our favor!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: DONE! And school's going to start for me soon and I might not update as often, but reviews are so welcome!


	3. danger from the dark

**Kingdom Hearts Contestshipping Style!**

I do not own Pokemon or Kingdom hearts...okay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Danger from the Darkness**

_I can't find anyone...No Alice...No King...No Brenden or May..._ Suddenly someone pulled the sides of his lips.

"C'mon Drew! Cheer up!" It was Flygon, he and Masquerain where cleaning again and Flygon must've noticed him breaking their 'no frowning' rule.

"Yea, don't worry!" Roselia said, she was driving, "We'll find 'em!" He forced himself to smile, "Yea sorry 'bout that!"

"Hey I wanna drive!" Absol said suddenly

"No! Absol...Wait!" Roselia yelled, "NO DON'T YOU DARE PRESS THAT!"

"Uh...guys! WATCH OUT!" Drew yelled

--------------------------------------------------------------------**Traverse Town**

"Okay Sid, I'll talk to you later" Rebbecca closed the door of Sid's shop and she saw Drew, Roselia and Absol...all three looked burnt...

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU RAN US INTO A METEOR!" Roselia yelled at Absol

"Yea...that's what we're here for..." Drew explained

"I see..." Rebbecca said sweatdropping

"And I want to ask Solidad something..."

"Okay..she's down in the basement, she trains there...alot"

-----------------------------------------**Down in the Basement**

"I never knew that there was a place like this in Traverse town" Roselia remarked...but she looked at the water with disgust. Suddenly a small dagger flew across the room and landed on the wall over Drew's left shoulder. He looked around Solidad emerged from the shadows, she had several more daggers in her hand.

"It's just you lot..." she muttered, "follow me, you can get lost pretty easily around here"

-------------------------------

"So there was a click and..."

"So you locked Wonderland's keyhole?" Solidad asked

"Sounds like it.." Drew muttered, "so what was that about?"

"Each world has a key that leads to the heart of that world, the Heartless are trying to steal them" Solidad explained, "they can only be locked with the Keyblade" she paused, "meaning only you can lock them all before the heartless steal them"

"But..I'm just-"

"Don't worry...you can do it.." a new voice said, a girl with cerulean blue eyes entered, she set a tray down and poured some lemonade,

"this is Misty, a friend of ours" Solidad said

"Would you like some lemonade?" she asked

"Sure!" Absol and Roselia said happily and they both accepted a glass

_I would take one but I seem to remember, that lemonade has salt in it..._

"Oh and I asked Sid to mix that Gummi ship, it's so out of date, so he's updating it too" Misty added

"It is?" Roselia asked, "it's just like Deoxys to give us the most battered one he has..."

"Oh right," Absol added, "I found a Gummi in wonderland and I had no idea what it was for.."

"You found a Gummi and you didn't tell us?" Roselia and Drew asked him, "Idiot"

"You should ask Sid for help with that" Solidad suggested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're driving a Gummi ship and you know nothing about navigation Gummis?"

"Yea, That sounds about right" Roselia muttered

"Alright I'll install it when I fix the ship, in the mean time, you can do something for me"

"What?!?!" Drew exclaimed

"Ever herd of give and take?!" Sid asked, "don't make me angry!"

"Gotcha!" Drew, Roselia and Absol said nervously

"Okay! I want you to deliver this book" Sid said handing Drew a book, "take it to that old house on the hill, you can't miss it!"

"What is it?" Drew asked, "love diary?"

"DOES IT MATTER?!" Sid hollered, "ARE YOU GOING TO DELIVER IT OR NO?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay...no hill...let alone a house on a hill..." Roselia muttered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm hungry! Can we get some Raman?" Absol asked as they passed the Raman shop

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the heck is that house?!" Drew shouted

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sid said we can't miss it, but we did miss it!" Roselia complained

"How long does it take to find a single damn house on a hill?" Drew whined

"I'm hungry..." Absol said

Drew and Roselia rolled their eyes. "We know..." they muttered

"Ohh! Oh! Oh!" Absol suddenly shouted, "there! There!"

"What?!" Roselia snapped, "I thought you had more stamina than this!!"

"No! The house!"

"About time" Drew muttered, "_you said something useful..._" he added in his head

---------------------------------------- In the House...

"hello!" Roselia called

"Anyone home?!" Absol said

"Do you think anyone's here?" Drew asked

Someone else took a step behind them. Drew herd the footsteps and he turned around.

"M-may?!" he stammered

"Hey!" she said, "don't you think this place reminds you of our secret spot?"

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked

_**BOOM**_

A puff of smoke devoured May and when the smoke finally cleared out and in May's place was a old wizard. "Phew..." he said, "now what do we have here?"

-----

"So do you know where Manaphy is?" Roselia asked Merlin.

"No.." he whispered, "but I do know he's trying to restore peace to the worlds"

"Oh..." Roselia said in a disappointed manner

"Oh yes, and the book, thank Sid for fixing it for me and if you find any pages of this book, please hold onto it. A book has a world of it's own and it'll be sad if it weren't complete."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey! Are you done?" Rebbecca asked, "come on, we're going to have a meeting!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! It's me Rebbecca's here!" **(Yes OOC, thx 4 pointing out the obvious) **

"Why does everybody look so gloomy?" Roselia asked. Yea, the group looked oddly gloomy.

"Haven't you herd, I think (name) in in this town..."

"Who?" Drew, Roselia and Absol asked at the same time

"(name), he's a evil spell caster and he controls armies of Heartless, we lost our homeworld thanks to him..." Solidad muttered

"Really? Is he really that bad?"

"More than you can imagine...that's why we're trying to stop him, but we need the contents of Ansem's report and they have been scattered to other worlds when our homeworld was destroyed."

"We'll find it!" Drew volunteered suddenly.

"Drew! We're not supposed to go beyond our mission!"

"I know but, I have a feeling it's connected, Destiny Islands was attack by heartless right? So if this 'Ansem Report' can tell us how to get rid of them..."

"He's got a point there..." Absol pointed out suddenly.

"Okay then, looks like I'm out voted...geez"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay where next?"

"No idea..." drew muttered.

"...Whatever, Lets just go to the next damn world we find then" Roselia muttered

"Roselia...I never knew that you had such language..."

"Shut up-Heartless!"

Roselia managed to destroy the nearest ones with Petal Dance giving Drew enough time to summon the Kingdom Key and he and Absol joined the fight. Roselia started to charge up a Solarbeam, Absol and Drew got the hint and Absol quickly used water pulse, trapping a majority and drew froze them with a blizzard spell and Roselia fired...

"Nice combination..."

"Um...Drew behind you!" Drew whipped around and expected the heartless to jump on him but it never did...

"Hiya drew long time no see!"

"No way!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: took forever to update**

**Drew: yeah...**

**Thunder: shut it Roseboy**

**Rose: yea she updated thats the bottom line**

**Me: thank you!**

**Rayquaza: how come i didn't have a role? (sulks in corner)**

**Me: (pat, pat) its okay, you'll have a roll soon :) How about some Pokeblock?**

**Rayquaza: EW you never had much luck with Pokeblock...or Poffin**

**Me: (vain appears on forehead)**

**Rose, Thunder: Thats mean...**

**Drew: she deserved it...**

**Me: ...**

**Rayquaza, Rose, Thunder: never mind, review...**


End file.
